1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium titanate composite material, a method for making the same, and a lithium ion battery using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Spinel type lithium titanate (e.g., Li4Ti5O12), as a “zero strain” material used in the anode electrode of lithium ion battery exhibits a high diffusion rate of lithium ions and a high energy conversion efficiency.
The lithium titanate is a semiconductor material having poor electric conductivity. Lithium ion battery having the lithium titanate as its anode active material has a relatively high discharge voltage plateau. When the lithium ion battery is discharged to a low voltage, electrolyte of the lithium ion battery can easily decompose at the anode. The decomposition of the electrolyte results in a decrease of electrochemical stability of the lithium ion battery.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a lithium titanate composite material used as an anode active material having good electric conductivity and electrochemical stability, a method for making the same, and a lithium ion battery using the same.